


Trust

by lucyrue13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Clubbing, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Roommates, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyrue13/pseuds/lucyrue13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It only takes one mistake."</p>
<p>Basically: Eren drops out of college to drink, fuck, and party, and Levi doesn't know how to deal. Erwin also likes to fuck shit up in general.</p>
<p>(This fic is so painfully ooc, but I've accepted it for how bad it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Asexual Girl for calling me out on a mistake in the previous version of this chapter! I hope this has fixed the problem, I'm really grateful to them, I had no idea the last version was insulting, but now I do!  
> I have plans to slowly rewrite and (maybe) finish this fic at some point, since I had big plans for it, but we'll see how it goes. ya girl's been hella busy ^~^  
> Anyway! Enjoy version #2!

City lights and cars flashed by like Christmas lights outside the plane window. The thick glass blurred the buildings together. My legs itched to walk the streets after the long flight. I leaned back in my seat as the plane jerked on landing. A flight attendant walked down the isle as the plane pulled up to the terminal.

“We hope you’ve enjoyed your flight,” she started. I promptly tuned her out.

Seconds after she finished speaking, people began exiting the plane. I grabbed my carry-on and waited in line to exit the plane.  
An older lady struggled to get her bag down from the overhead storage beside me. Her hands shook as she pulled at the overstuffed bag. I could only wonder how she’d gotten it up there in the first place. The nearest flight attendant was struggling through passengers to try and help her. I set my bag down at my feet.

“Here, let me,” I said, pulling the woman’s bag down and handing it to her. It took her aged mind a second to process what had just happened, then her face lit up in a wide smile.

“Thank you very much, young man!” she cooed.

“No problem,” I replied. It felt good to help her, warmth filling my chest.

The airplane terminal was typical, easy to navigate. Businessmen in suits power-walked, they’d done this a thousand times. Tourists bounced around, hurrying to catch a flight, or wide eyed with awe-filled steps. Natives of the city searched for incoming friends and family, or said tearful goodbyes.

I didn’t fit any of these stereotypes. I was invisible, with one black carry-on bag and a hoodie. I didn’t stick out, but I didn’t blend in either. Unmemorable.  
Much to Armin and Mikasa’s dismay, I’d dropped out of collage a year before graduation. Basically hit my midlife crisis several years early, and suddenly felt the need to find a reason to live. Traveling had been a better option than Mikasa’s ‘Tibetan monk isolation’ technique. 

My phone vibrated in my pocket and passerby’s were able to witness a startled flailing of long limbs. It was Mikasa.

“By my calculations you should’ve landed by now?” she said, and without waiting for an answer, “Is everything okay? Did you remember your carry-on? What’s the city like?”

“I’m still in the terminal,” I said in exasperation, “did you track my flight? That’s creepy, Mikasa.” I couldn’t keep the tease from my voice.

“Let me know when you get to the house,” she said curtly, ignoring my ‘creepy’ comment.

“I’ll be fine, Mikasa,” I tried to assure her. Mikasa didn’t quite understand that this trip was meant to clear my mind and let me figure out what I wanted to do with next eighty years of my life. Fun was an added bonus.

“Call me,” she said firmly.

“Have fun, Eren!” Armin called, grabbing the phone from Mikasa.

“Thanks, Armin,” I laughed, “bye!” There were scuffles on the other end, and muffled good-byes as I quickly hung up. Mikasa would call again later, so I set it on silent so she wouldn’t wake me up in the morning. 

The lobby past the final checkpoint was crowded and loud, making it hard to get to the sliding glass doors. I ducked my head, and weaved through the crowd, mentally preparing for the cold outside. Note to self: airports are crowded on Thursdays.

My shoulder collided with another and I slipped. A strong hand grabbed my arm, pulling me up before I tripped over my own feet. I put up my hands apologetically.

“Sorry! I wasn’t looking!” I said quickly.

The man still had my arm gripped tightly, staring at me like he knew every secret I’d ever tried to hide. He was dressed like the 1920s met punk rock, a white dress shirt and vest on top of skinny jeans. Not that it looked bad by any means, quite the opposite honestly. Seconds before the eye contact hit awkward tension, he let go and stepped back.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, with polite indifference, quickly lost in the sea of people.

It took approximately ten seconds for me to decide that I would most definitely be exploring my sexuality on this trip. The freezing night air hit my burning cheeks as I hailed a passing taxi.  
I was tempted to go back after the guy, but that would be creepy. I wasn't Mikasa. I just wanted to get to the apartment and go to sleep.

“Where you off to, buddy?” the driver asked, peering at me through the rear view mirror.

I recited the address from memory and he nodded. “All right, but since it’s out of my area it’ll be extra,” he explained, voice deep and gruff. The car smelled faintly of cannabis and whiskey. 

“That’s fine,” I said, quickly. I just craved the sweet embrace of sleep, and maybe that guys hands on me again.

The driver shrugged and pulled away from the curb. We drove around the edge of the city on the curving highway, up to the other side of town. I leaned my head on the window, closing my eyes in an attempt to keep those grey eyes in my head from fading. I let my mind wander, halfheartedly trying not to think about that vest. 

I buried the memory in my heart, falling asleep to it beating against my chest.


	2. Monachopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised as of Oct. 2nd 2017.
> 
> Notes: I'm so tired my vision is fading, I've got way too many things going at once. I can feel the stress seeping into my bones.

“Hey! Kid!” I jerked up right, eyes barely open. The driver was frowning at me through the rear view mirror. I’d obviously fallen asleep somewhere between the overpass and the apartment.

“Wha-!” I blinked and clumsily pulled some paper money out of my pocket, “sorry! Thank you!”

I quickly climbed out of the cab without looking. Which is how I ended up on the curb of the worst part of town with a carry-on and a dollar in change in my pocket.

The narrow apartment building was three stories of graffiti-covered wood, and thick, dirty windows. Squeezed in-between an abandoned warehouse and a historic mansion, it was the perfect place for sketchy drug deals. I was pretty sure the whole block was haunted, thanks to these three buildings.

Three concrete steps led up to the front door, where the numbers ‘104’ hung haphazardly. The doorbell echoed back to me through the house, and I took a glance back at the empty street.  
My heartrate spiked as several crashes and a half scream came from behind the door. I shifted my feet; convinced I was about to be killed in some gruesome way.

After a moment of nothing, I opened the door, not really surprised to find it unlocked. The dim hallway was covered in flowered wallpaper and spiced with black and white photographs. A tall rickety staircase led up to the second floor. Warm light seeped out from under a door at the end of the hall. 

I abandoned my bag at the door and walked up to the base of the staircase.

“Eren!” Connie fell more than ran down the stairs. He jumped off the last two steps, arm out stretched. I stepped to the side as Connie made a large crater in the wall upon impact.

“Dumbass, don’t break the house!” Jean shouted, charging down the stairs. He’d bleached his hair blonde on top, with the sides cut short. He hadn’t changed much since high school, and I felt a prick of irritation just seeing him.

Connie brushed drywall off his pajamas as he climbed to his feet. He was the kid who could drink toxic chemicals on a dare and be totally fine. I would’ve bet good money on his immortality.

“Nice to-“

“Jean! Wait!” Marco cut me off from the top of the stairs.

The door at the end of the hall slammed open. Jean backpedaled so fast he fell off the last step and sprawled on the stairs, Marco skidding to halt just behind him. Connie took a step back toward the hole in the wall.

I vaguely remembered Annie from high school too, she was just as scary as I remembered. Her eyes promised a painful death to any who challenged her. I wondered if she’d just been born with abs.

“Annie, I can explain-” Connie tried.

“Shut up,” Annie strode forward, “kill each other in the morning.” She effortlessly threw Connie over her shoulder, and grabbed Jean by the hair with her free hand.

“Nice to see you, Eren,” Annie said, dragging the boys up the stairs.

“Thanks,” I replied.

Annie disappeared up the stairs, and Marco gave me a sheepish look.  
My head was starting to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if my writing style has gotten better or worse? But that's pretty much all I care about right now.
> 
> I have no idea how to write Eren's character, much less the other characters. I'm not even really in this fandom anymore, but I still love writing this story (???). Feedback is welcome, but I doubt anyone is keeping up with this story anymore XD


	3. Occhiolism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to revise jfc, I don't even know why T~T

The airport was empty this time. The glass windows reflected nothing, only darkness. The lights were overly florescent, but I couldn’t find the source of them. Armin and several faceless people I only knew as friends walked ahead of me. I could see the main doors ahead.

A hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me to a stop. My friends didn’t notice, and I didn’t see them leave. I looked back at the man in the vest, his eyes seemed softer than I recognized.

“Don’t worry,” he said.

“About what?” I asked. I hadn’t walked into him again, had I?

“Idiot,” he replied, but his voice sounded more like Jean’s.

The man let go and I was back at school. Armin sat on his bed across from mine, our dorm room felt smaller than I remembered.

Armin smiled. His eyes were blue, but I couldn’t see the color. I knew I had just gotten back from detention.

“One of these days, that smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.” Armin laughed.

I missed him.

 

~~~~

 

Sunlight warmed my face, blinding me as I slowly opened my eyes. My body felt heavy, the sleep fading from my mind. I rolled over as far the sheets would allow, tilting my head out of the sun.

My bedroom was on the top floor, and obviously the room no one wanted. Lacy pink curtains clashed with a rustic clay-colored wallpaper. The sun was warm, but it was still winter. If I wanted my hoodie, I’d have to get out of bed and open my suitcase. The struggle was real.

I twisted the sheets, leaning halfway off the end of the bed. The sweatshirt had seen better days, but I refused to get rid of it. The wings insignia on the back reminded me of my mom. It was easier to get out of bed with it on.

The hallway beyond my room felt soft, the air quiet and still. I flinched at every squeak and groan the house made under my feet. The smell of bacon filled the first floor, and I could hear sizzling from the kitchen door.

Annie stood at the stove, her hair tied in a loose bun. She was deep in concentration, a peaceful aura around her. She looked up when I walked in.

“Good afternoon,” she said.

“What?” I searched for the nearest clock, “Oh.” It was three in the afternoon.

“It’s still too early.” I jumped aside as Reiner slipped past me. I hadn’t noticed him or Bertold come up behind me.

“Our usual call time is no earlier than four,” Bertold joked. His dark hair was a cowlick from every angle, but he was more awake then any of us.

I sat down at the little table in the corner, the flowery print of the table cloth made me want to buy organic food. Reiner struggled to turn on the coffee machine for a good minute, until Bertold helped him plug it in.

“Thanks, babe,” Reiner sighed.

“Long night?” I asked.

Steam rose from the sink as Annie set the hot pan under water. “Every night is long here,” she said.

Bertold carried plates of eggs and bacon from the counter to the table. I was tempted to start eating with my face, but luckily Reiner provided forks. He also set out several mugs for coffee, adding sugar or honey as required.

“We all work at a local club just down the street,” Bertold explained, “We have different positions, but it doesn’t make the late nights any easier.”

“Working at a club sounds like fun to me,” I said through a mouthful of eggs.

Jean walked through the door, “'I love making hamburgers', said no fast-food employee ever,” he muttered.

I choked, laughing through my food.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure Connie drinks more than he mixes,” Bertold said, sitting down across from me.

Reiner lifted a steaming coffee cup to his lips, “Ow.”

Annie took the last seat at the table, eating slowly between sips of milky coffee. My plate was practically empty, and that seemed to please her a little.

The clink of silverware and sips of coffee graced the air. Gentle afternoon light came through a high window in the corner. The aesthetic of the room felt more country love than suburban haunted house.

I was the first to set my plate in the sink. I turned the water on to wash the dishes, but Reiner shooed me back.

“The last person to finish their food does dishes,” he said.

“It’s usually Sasha, because she never stops eating,” Jean added, “She hasn’t really changed since high school.”

“Neither have you,” I replied, sitting back down, “but I wasn’t going to mention it.”

“Screw you, Jaeger,” Jean chugged the rest of his coffee.

“No, everyone knows you’re screwing Marco,” Reiner commented.

Jean choked. Bertold pushed a cup of coffee toward me across the table. I usually had sugar and cream, but I wasn’t going to complain.

“Speaking of which, everyone is dying for you to come to the club tonight,” Bertold said, “but if you come with us, you need to know a few things.”

“I know how to check my drinks,” I assured him.

“He means the gangs,” Annie said, depositing her dishes and emptying her mug.

“What?”

“The club we work at is owned by a mafia boss,” Bertold explained, “it’s nothing major, but tensions between our club and a rival gang are unusually high right now.”

“Are you serious?” I knew stuff like this existed, but I didn’t know if I wanted all the gory details.

“It should be fine,” Reiner said, “just avoid the roses, they’re the rivals.”

“The club and this house are on the same turf, so the club boss protects us,” Bertold said, “not that we’ve ever needed protecting, but still.”

“Good to know,” I didn’t know what to do with this information, but I was ready to move to a different subject.

“Either way, you’re coming to see us work tonight,” Jean stated, “right?”

“Do I get a choice?” I grinned.

“Not really,” Bertold smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit went down, I cried, the show goes on, ect.
> 
> Please enjoy!


	4. Énouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes... ._.

“I’ll be fine!” I snapped, pressing the phone to my ear with my shoulder. The zipper of my black jacket always got stuck half way up, so I opted to just leave it. It looked cooler like that anyway.

“This doesn't feel right," Mikasa said.

“It’s just a club,” I said, she didn’t need to know about the gangs, “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

I tried to apply a light smudge of eyeshadow to the corner of my eye, but only ended up looking like a raccoon. Mikasa was silent for so long, I almost thought she’d hung up on me. I could hear the others out in the hall cat calling and getting hyped for work. The night was young and the young begged for adventure.

“Fine, but if you don’t call me back by nine tomorrow night, I’m coming to find you,” she sounded laughably serious.

“I’m not a child anymore,” I said, there was only so much of the ‘power mom’ attitude I could take.

“I’m serious, Eren,” The bite faded from her voice, “be careful.”

“I will,” I said, one hand on the bathroom door, “I’ll call you tomorrow, I promise.” As annoyed as I was, her hunches were usually right.

Mikasa hung up.

~~~

The march of high heels on concrete faded to the rhythm of a bass drop that vibrated from the club. It had gotten dark hours ago, but the club was still closed. A dozen or so people waited to be first inside. The words ‘All or Nothing’ hung above the door in purple and blue lights. 

On the dark street the club stood out as the north star, beckoning you with promises of alcohol and, if you’re lucky, sex. The girls dressed to the nines, and the boys all in uniform. 

I followed at the back, just behind Ymir and Annie. They slipped around the side of the building. The back door opened up into a storage room, which kept the bar well stocked. Connie, Marco, and Ymir took up stations behind the counter, setting out cups and opening bottles. Jean, Reiner, Bertold, and Annie scattered across the floor, obviously bouncers.

A DJ stood on stage across from the bar, past the dance floor. Colors slid through the air as he tested various sound equipment and light sequences. A black curtain cut off the club from the front entrance. The air was still cool, and smelled of fresh wine. The rare minutes before people wasted their lives away with booze and quick hook-ups.

I turned toward a tap on the shoulder. Krista and Sasha wore skimpy maid aprons around their waists. Krista held out a full shot to me, downing one herself. I took the shot gingerly.

“Are you sure?” I asked over the music.

Krista nodded, “Party for tonight, we’ll get you working soon enough.” She grinned, handing off her empty glass to Marco.

I put the glass to my lips and downed the shot. The alcohol burned my throat and warmed my stomach, spicy to the taste.

The club opened its doors and people drifted in, filling tables and ordering drinks. I hung by the bar, keeping toward the far side of the room. As soon as the majority were thoroughly drunk, the dance floor filled up.

Marco kept sliding extra drinks my way. After the fourth shot, I gave up trying to turn them away. Some were sweet, others fiery and strong. Time was irrelevant.

A hand clapped my shoulder, knocking me off my stool. Jean grinned at me, arm slung around my neck. The floor was rocking, and my peripheral vision was nonexistent. Jean could tell, and just had to be a little shit about it.

“Have fun!” Jean pushed me toward the dance floor.

It was all I could do to keep from falling or crashing into too many people. The writhing bodies of the dance floor swallowed me up, hot skin sticky with sweat. A girl wrapped her arms around my neck, and I settled my hands at her waist.

Her hips were soft, breath heavy against my cheek. My cheeks flushed as she pushed her chest against mine. I pressed a feathery kiss to her neck and she shivered, tilting her head to the side. I made an executive decision to paint her neck with bites and nibbles as long as I could keep pulling reactions like that.  
Long before I would’ve gotten bored, the girl was pulled from my arms by the crowd. She managed a long kiss to my lips before her friend grabbed her arm. I tried to follow, but the floor wouldn’t stay still.

Rough strong hands pulled my hips back. My back pressed against someone’s chest, and I held tight to the arms sliding around my waist. His cock pressed at my ass through our clothes, teeth pulling at the skin on my neck. If I thought my jeans had been tight before, I was sadly mistaken. A small whine bubbled up in the back of my throat.

An image of the man from the airport flashed through my mind, and I closed my eyes to preserve the fantasy.

My arms jerked forward and my eyes flew open as I was pushed forward. The crowd had pulled back, and I sat sprawled in a clear patch of the dance floor. The bass thrummed in my chest as I looked up at the very man I had been fantasizing about. We stared at each other for a moment, his look was almost a glare.

“It’s you!” I grinned, not sure if he’d heard me.

The man rolled his eyes and stepped around me, boots adding a slight heel. I scrambled to my feet the same way a newborn calf might learn to walk. Didn’t he recognize me?

“Wait!”

The man left an open space in his wake, and I followed him off the dance floor. He disappeared into a hallway off the left of the stage, and I leaned on the wall just past the doorway. Bright florescent lights blinding compared to the dance floor. It hurt my head.

I slid to the floor, barely able to keep my eyes open. Barely able to keep my head up, I reached toward the man, who had stopped to look back at me. I would’ve thought his expression funny if I weren’t about to pass out.

“Don’t…” I struggled to keep my arm up.

The man crouched down in front of me, looking into my eyes intently. I focused all my awareness into my hand, trying to gracefully touch his cheek without poking an eye out. He took my wrist in a strong grip.

“Good luck remembering this later, kid,” he said, almost shouting over the beat of the music.

I thought that was hilarious, “Pretty,” I giggled, letting my head fall back against the wall.

Something warm covered my chest and shoulders, and I passed out to the smell of cigarettes and gardenia flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried T~T


	5. Not my jacket?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determination isn't always a good thing.

Pain. I winced at the throbbing behind my eyes. Much to my relief, the curtains were drawn across the windows; the less bright light, the better. I was lying in my room at the house. The night before was mostly a blur, I remembered getting to the club and dancing with the girl, but that was it. Slowly, distorted memories started to come back to me, although I couldn’t be sure if I’d dreamed most of them or not.

I still had my clothes from the night before on, but my shoes had been taken off. I sat up, rubbing my eyes gingerly and hissing at the pain in my head. A black leather jacket was hanging on one of the bedposts.

I blinked at it, running a hand through my hair and frowning. I didn’t own a black leather jacket, certainly not one with zippers and pockets; I was more of a hoodie guy. I couldn’t imagine where the jacket could have come from. I had a vague memory of a guy covering me with something, but I had no idea who he’d been, or why he’d apparently given me his jacket. Maybe that had been a dream.

I slid off the bed and instantly regretted standing up. My head spun and my vision blurred for a second. I steadied myself on the bedpost, grabbing the jacket in one hand. When my vision cleared enough for me to see, I made my way down to the kitchen, jacket still in one hand.

The kitchen was cold, the warmth and smells from yesterday morning long gone. Marco sat at the kitchen table, studiously working on a crossword puzzle. He looked up when I walked in.

“Hey,” Marco smiled, “you’re awake.”

“Barely,” I joked, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out the orange juice.

“Lightweight, huh?” Marco laughed, “that’s cool, Jean is too, but don’t tell him I told you.”

“My lips are sealed,” I promised, setting the jacket on the counter, “hey, I’ve got a question for you?”

Marco looked up at me from his crossword, “sure, what’s up?”

I held up the jacket, “where did I get this? It’s not mine.”

“Jean said he found it on you,” Marco shrugged, “check the tag?”

“Why?” I turned the jacket inside out, looking for the inner tag.

“Sometimes people write their names on the tags of clothing, in case they lose them,” Marco explained, “it’s a good idea, since a lot of people lose clothes in clubs.”

I hummed in agreement, “well, whoever owned this coat agreed with you,” I rubbed the sharpie written name on the tag, “apparently this jacket belongs to a… Levi Ackerman?”

“Oh shit,” Jean stood in the doorway, looking at me as if I had just said I was going to die.

An unease knot formed in my stomach at the look, “what?” I asked, “Is that bad?”

“Dude, Levi is the owner of the club,” Jean walked over and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“Seriously?!” I gaped at him, “why would he give me his coat?” At least now I knew who had given me the coat in the first place, but why did I feel like I was missing something.

“No idea,” Jean shrugged, “maybe you should ask him.” It was more a joke than anything, but I took it seriously.

Jean gulped down the juice, sitting down across from Marco. I folded the jacket and tucked it over my arm.

“I’m going to return it to him,” I decided, “it’s the least I can do.”

Marco nodded, “we’ve got off today, so the club is closed, but I think Annie has a key, you could see if he’s in his office?”

“Okay, I’m going to wash it first,” I said, “but thanks, Marco.” I hurried out of the kitchen. The sooner I returned the jacket, the sooner I could get this pit in my stomach to go away. I had an uneasy feeling about the jacket and the fact that I couldn’t remember the face of the man who’d given it to me.

I realized halfway up the stairs that I had no idea which room was Annie’s. Opening random doors seemed like a bad idea, but it was all I had. I knocked on the first door I came to.

“Go away!” Connie groaned from inside.

“Unless you have food?!” Sasha called hopefully.

I walked away.

The next few rooms were closets and another bathroom. The next bedroom was empty. I tried to door knob of a room on the second floor and found it unlocked. I peeked inside, and blushed.

Krista was lying shirtless on top of an equally shirtless Ymir, who was using her middle finger to shush and flip me off at the same time. Careful not to wake the sleeping Krista, I closed the door and continued on my way up to the third floor.

The higher I went the more I noticed how clean the place was. Sure, the wallpaper was at least two centuries out of date, and the wood flooring had seen better days. But despite this, the house was incredibly clean. Where I expected to see dust bunnies and cobwebs covering the lamps and corners, I only found shadows.

I knew which room was mine, which left only two other possible rooms. I opened the first one I came to, and found an empty bedroom. The second door ended up being a laundry room. Annie was shoving dirty socks into an already full washer.

“Annie,” I walked up to her, “can I ask you a favor?”

“No,” Annie didn’t even bother to look up.

“Wha- Hey! Come on, at least hear me out?” I pleaded.

Annie sighed, “Fine, what do you want?”

“Well, apparently the owner of the club we went to last night gave me his jacket, and I wanted to return it,” I explained, “and I heard you had a key to the club?”

“Why not just return it to him during business hours?” Annie asked, turning to me with a hand on her hip.

“Because it could be impossible to find him during business hours,” I argued, “besides, I’d rather just give it back as soon as possible and not have to worry about it.”

“What if he isn’t there now anyway?” Annie shot back, “what then, genius?”

“I’ll just leave it in his office or something,” I muttered, “I don’t know- Listen, can I have the key or not?”

Annie narrowed her eyes at me, thinking it over. I stayed silent, mentally crossing my fingers hopefully. After what felt like an eternity, Annie pulled a small silver key on a string out of her pocket.

She held it out to me, “If I don’t get this back before five tonight, I will personally break every bone in your left hand.”

“Of course!” I said quickly, gingerly holding the key. I had no doubt Annie would follow through with the threat.

“This’ll be fun to watch,” Annie muttered, a small devilish smile gracing her lips. I suddenly felt like I was making a huge mistake, but it was too late now.

“Thank you!” I said quickly, and hurried out of the room.

I tried to fight down the feeling of dread that washed over me as I headed back to my room. Why did I feel like I wouldn’t be coming back from that club?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah.... I told myself I was going to write/post this chapter last weekend.  
> You can see how well that worked out :/  
> Anyway! I hope you like more plot development! ^~^' I swear this story has a lot more plot than I bargained for x3
> 
> Have a nice day! And hopefully the next chapter will be out soon x3


	6. Killer duo in the laundromat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a special shout out to that Levi comment, because, whoever you are, you made my day. And I'm pretty sure you're single-handedly responsible for how fast I managed to write this chapter. Thank you so much!!! /)u(\

The laundromat smelled like detergent and last century’s perfume. The black jacket spun in the dryer, and it felt like the timer had been stuck on ten minutes for the last hour. My logic had been that I would wash the jacket while I took a shower, then return it and be back in time for dinner. The only thing I didn’t anticipate was the lack of a working dryer in the house. Which I only realized after I’d washed the jacket.

Apparently the dryer had been broken for weeks, and no one could be bothered to fix it. Everyone had been using this stupid laundromat, which sort of explained why the towel I had used smelled like roses and shitty romance novels. It also explained why I was now sitting next to a basket of flowery underwear on an uncomfortable plastic bench.

I sighed; this was not how I’d pictured spending my time in town. But if I thought about it, what else would I be doing? I didn’t have any plans for the day except to return the jacket. I yawned, breath warming my palm.

The bell on the laundromat door jingled and I glanced over. A tall man with short sandy blonde hair held the door open for a bouncy girl with short strawberry pigtails. For a split second it felt like I recognized the girl, but the memory slipped away almost instantly, and I realized I was staring.

The timer on the dryer still said eight minutes, and I groaned, hanging my head between my knees. I looked up as the man and girl walked past me. There weren’t many people in the building, just the two newcomers, an old lady trying to work the change machine, and myself.

“I hope they got the order right this time,” the blonde man said, “or Levi is going to be pissed.”

The girl giggled, “When isn’t he pissed?”

I froze; I suddenly remembered who the girl was. She been in the club just before we arrived, we pasted each other in the entranceway. They must be friends with Levi, or at least work with him.

“Besides, I’m sure they got it right!” the girl said optimistically.

“You would,” the man said, “come on, lets just get out of here.”

The man picked up the laundry basket full of flowery underwear next to me and headed for the door, the girl skipping behind him. In a split second decision, I stood up.

“Wait!” I called, “that isn’t yours…?” I pointed at the laundry basket.

The girl and the man looked at me like I’d just grown a third leg.

“Um… you know Levi, right?” I asked, trying to change the subject under their stares.

“Yeah, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll sit down and forget we were here.” The man’s expression had turned cold and glaring.

“Relax, look, I’ve got something-”

“Are you deaf?” The girl took a step toward me, grinning happily, “He said, ‘piss off’.”

“But-!” I gasped as something sharp pressed against my side.

The girl had moved faster than I thought was possible, and her face inches from mine. A knife pressed threateningly against the side of my stomach.

The girl smiled, “don’t say a word,” she instructed, “just sit down, and don’t follow us, and you won’t be hurt, okay?”

I nodded, taking a step back. The knife vanished.

“Good!” The girl held the door for the man as they left, “see ya!”

Then they were gone. With a rush of air I slumped back down into my seat, heart pounding in my throat. The timer on the dryer said one minute, but I wasn’t sure if I was up to delivering it anymore.

I shook my head, there had to be lots of ‘Levi’s’ in the city, they could’ve easily been talking about someone totally unrelated. I knew I was only lying to myself, but those lies were up got me back on my feet after almost being stabbed.

The dryer beeped loudly, and I pulled the warm jacket out. _Mikasa was right,_ I thought. Mikasa! My stomach sank as I realized I’d forgotten to call her after I got back from the club, and a quick pocket check confirmed that I’d left my phone back at the house. It didn’t matter if I’d survived killer duo at the laundromat, Mikasa was going to kill me through the phone when I called her back.

I sighed, heading for the door. I just wanted to return the jacket and go home. End of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Anyway,,, Have a nice day! Or night? ^u^


	7. I fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No good deed goes unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is in shambles TvT

I looked up at the sign above the nightclub’s front doors, the letters of the name no longer bright and glowing. I had the leather jacket folded over one arm, the warmth of it long gone. I felt a bit like a burglar as I stepped up to open the front doors, and had to remind myself that I was allowed to be here.

Pulling the gold key out of my pocket, I unlocked one of the two doors and pushed it open. The black corridor beyond was lit up with florescent lights, and I closed the door behind me. Memories of the previous night floated back to me in pieces, diluted by the amount of alcohol I’d consumed.

I walked to the end of the corridor and pushed the dark heavy curtain aside. The club was completely empty, a stark contrast to the night before. It reminded me of the one night I’d convinced Armin to sneak into the school with me after dark. The whole building vacant, and strangely surreal.

I didn’t see anyone, but that didn’t mean I was alone. The DJ stage was still set up, just a pile of cords and sound equipment in the revealing light. I walked past the deserted bar tops and dance floor.

“Hello?” I called, my voice softer than I’d intended.

The hallway I’d passed out in the night before hadn’t changed much. I tried to remember any details from that moment, but it was mostly a blur. I couldn’t even remember Levi’s face, much less why he’d given me his jacket. I glanced down the hallway and noticed a door at the end.

I opened my mouth to call out again, but a muffled shout stopped me. It sounded like people were arguing on the other side of the door, however, from where I was standing; I couldn’t make out any specific words. I walked quietly over to the door, knowing I should knock, but curiosity got the better of me.

“It’s five fifty a kilo or no deal,” a gruff voice said.

“Listen, I’m not paying anything over five K for your shitty concoction,” another voice said, “or would you like me to break your knees instead?” I recognized that voice; it had to be Levi. The person I was here to see was just on the other side of the door, but I couldn’t bring myself to move. What the hell had I just stumbled on?

There was a tense silence, and then the first man sighed, “fine,” he said, “five thousand, take it or leave it.”

There was a shuffling of feet and papers, “good doing business with you,” Levi replied coldly.

“Hey!” I spun around to see a guard standing at the end of the hallway, “you can’t be in here!” He shouted.

In a panic, I pushed the door in front of me open and slammed it behind me, leaning on it. I felt my blood run cold as I realized my mistake. Two sets of eyes stared at me in surprise.

Levi’s steel eyes locked onto mine and narrowed to a glare, but the man standing at the desk still looked surprised. An open brief case sat on the desk, inside were dozens of little white plastic bags. I was so royally screwed.

“Who the fuck are you, brat?” Levi growled, and I’d have backed away if I weren’t already pressed against the door.

I opened my mouth to explain, but couldn’t make any words form. Adrenaline raced through my chest, making it hard to think straight. I was panicking, and couldn’t seem to stop.

A yelp served as my answer, as I was thrown to the ground, the door behind me having been kicked open. I dropped the jacket to keep myself from face planting into the floor, and scrambled to my feet, spinning around. I didn’t get very far however, as the guard was towering above me in an instant.

The last thing I saw was a fist swinging at my face. A sharp burst of pain, and then I was falling, unconscious before I hit the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods, wtf am I doing XD


	8. Mikasa is not happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa has a bad feeling... with good reason.

“Hi! You’ve reached Eren Jaeger-”

Mikasa hung up. She set the phone down on the table in front of her and stared at it thoughtfully.

“Voicemail again?” Armin guessed, not looking up from his book.

Mikasa nodded, “this isn’t like him.” She murmured.

The two were in a small corner of the school library, warm golden sunlight streaming in through the long windows beside them. Books surrounded Armin, while Mikasa had only what she needed to complete her assignment. The smell of paper and worn book covers filled the room.

Armin turned a page, “He’s probably out partying, that’s what boys his age do.”

“We’re all the same age,” Mikasa replied, “shouldn’t you be partying as well?”

“Ah, parties aren’t really my thing,” Armin smiled sheepishly over the top of his book.

“I agree,” Mikasa said, “but apparently they’re Eren’s thing?”

Armin shrugged, “sure, why not?”

“I don’t know,” Mikasa paused, “I just have a bad feeling.”

“You know your last ‘bad feeling’ got us in arrested for trespassing, right?” Armin giggled at the memory.

Mikasa blushed, “this is different!” she muttered, “I’m really worried about him.”

Armin set his book down, “okay, okay, how about if he doesn’t pick up by tonight, we’ll call Jean and ask him where Eren is, okay?”

Armin’s blue eyes met Mikasa’s calmly and she sighed, there was no way to fight Armin’s gentle stare, so innocent and calm. Mikasa wondered how he could remain so serene; normally he was bashful and nervous. Perhaps it was the library; the place had that effect.

“Alright,” Mikasa nodded and looked back down at her studies, “tonight then.”

Armin returned to his book, “I’m sure Eren is fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg.... what was I thinking.... ?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, special thank you to @freakoutwolf for leaving a lovely comment on the last post! :D


	9. I tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up to less than favorable circumstances, and Levi can't decide what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow this fic is actually terrible and I have no idea what I'm doing, but here! I tried to get it a little closer to something? Not really, but I tried.  
> Enjoy! ^~^'

Pain shot through my head as I vaguely surfaced back to the land of the living. Light flickered against my eyelids, and I shifted, trying to get away from it. I was lying on a hotel bed, with thick sheets all around me.

My heart skipped a beat when I remembered how I’d gotten here. I turned my head into the bed beneath me, curling into myself. My head throbbed in protest as I opened my eyes against the light. I let the pain dull to an ache before pushing myself up on my elbows and knees.

A single lamp beside the bed cast a dull glow around the room, fading out in places, leaving dark shadowed corners. The tall window to my right showed the city far below, the heavy curtains pulled back. This was obviously an expensive hotel room.

I touched my fingers gingerly to my temple, wincing again as pain shot through my head. The skin just above my eyebrow was hot and swollen. My fingers came away tinged red. I was going to be feeling that one for a while.

I slid my legs off the side of the bed, the wood floor cold against my bare feet. Whoever had brought me here had taken my shoes, a smart move in retrospect; make it harder for me to run away. I jumped as the door to the room clicked open.

Levi closed the door behind him, steel eyes locking onto me. My heart pounded in my chest as I slowly got to my feet. We stared at each other for a minute, and I had the distinct feeling that I was being sized up for the kill.

“Finally awake, brat?” Levi asked, voice sharp against the growing silence. He slipped a phone back into his pocket, and started toward me.

“Where am I?” I asked, stepping to the side and trying to back around the bed. I knew I’d fucked up somehow and was more than willing to admit that, but I somehow had the feeling Levi wouldn’t be so inclined to believe me.

“Earth,” Levi muttered, “what’s your name, brat?” For every step he took forward, I took one back.

“That’s not an answer,” I said doing my best to keep my voice from wavering. I tried not to panic as the space between my back and the wall behind me grew smaller.

“Neither is that,” Levi snapped back, “now what the hell is your name?”

I winced instinctively at his tone, “E-Eren,” I said, my back hitting the wall.

Levi’s expression never shifted, but he stopped moving toward me, instead looking me up and down. I glanced past him at the door, trying to think of a way to get past Levi and out of the room. I shifted, ready to run at a moments notice, pushing the dull ache in my head to the back of my mind.

Levi took one step forward and I bolted. I dashed as fast as I could around Levi, jumping up onto the bed to leap toward the door. The second my feet touched the ground; Levi kicked them out from under me. My arms shot out as I landed flat on the floor, head bursting with pain, Levi standing above me. I hadn’t even seen him move.

I groaned, rolling over onto my back. My knees and wrists ached slightly from breaking my fall. I looked up at Levi with wide eyes as he stepped over me. In one swift movement, Levi straddled my stomach, pinning my arms to my sides with his legs. I jerked and squirmed, panic bubbling up in my chest at the feeling of being trapped.

“Let me go!” I cried, trying to get my hands free.

“Why?” Levi asked, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at him. Levi leaned over me, frowning.

I blinked, freezing, “What do you mean?” I asked softly.

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Why should I let you go, kid?”

I shifted distractedly, trying to think clearly and failing. Levi let go of my chin and sat up slightly.

“Be-because…” my brain blanked, “because I didn’t do anything?”

Levi glared at me, “I’m gonna let you figure out what you did.”

I searched my memory of the last twenty-four hours, trying to think of what I did. “I… I saw,” I stopped as Levi’s eyes shifted from annoyance to expectation, “… a drug deal?”

I knew immediately that I’d said the wrong thing. Levi’s eyes went cold and closed off again.

“No! Wait, I didn’t see anything!” I scrambled to fix my mistake, but knew it was too late.

Levi stood up, and I moved to follow, but he put a foot on my chest to keep me down. I didn’t bother resisting.

“I didn’t see anything,” I insisted.

“I don’t believe you,” Levi replied, and walked toward the door.

I jumped to my feet, head spinning with the effort. “Wait!”

Levi stopped and looked back my over his shoulder. I met his eyes and held them.

“What,” I chose my words carefully, “can I do to make you believe me?”

Something flashed in Levi’s eyes, an emotion I couldn’t place. After a moment, he walked back toward me, each step slow and careful.

“I only believe people I trust,” Levi said slowly. I resisted the urge to step away from him.

“You can trust me,” I assured him. I couldn’t believe that the first time I’d seen him; I’d found him attractive. In this moment he was terrifying, and held none of the appeal I’d seen in him the first time.

Levi leaned in close, grabbing my chin with a firm grip. Something akin to curiosity flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before I registered that it was there.

“Prove it,” he said.

Warm lips pressed against mine and I froze. My eyes closed on instinct, and I tried to jerk back, but Levi held me still. His lips moved slowly against mine. I tried to do the same, but my heart was beating too fast.

I stepped back, and to my surprise, Levi let me go. With a push, I was falling backward onto the bed. I lay there, looking up at Levi, trying to keep my breath even.

“Think about that,” Levi said, and turned.

I didn’t even try to stop him from leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this makes sense B)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware of possible minor spelling or grammar mistakes.  
> This fic hasn't been beta read, so if there are any serious mistakes, feel free to let me know asap! 
> 
> Eventually I'll build up enough courage to get that explicit rating XD


End file.
